Two years have passed
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: OS HP/DM deux ans après leur sortie de Poudlard, Harry et Drago se rencontrent à nouveau... dans un bus moldu à Oxford...


_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Voici un petit OS HP/Dm ( as usual…)._

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Two years have passed.**

Oxford était la ville étudiante par excellence, autant pour les moldus que pour les sorciers. C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry avait choisi d'y étudier. N'ayant pas encore trouvé de vélo à un prix acceptable pour se déplacer, il devait prendre le bus. Il l'attendait donc, à l'arrêt devant la bibliothèque. Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il patientait quand le bus arriva enfin. Il était presque vide ; quoi de plus normal à trois heures de l'après midi ?!

Mais Harry remarqua, dans le fond, quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Cette personne ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait alentour, bien trop plongée dans ses pensées. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Après tout, ils avaient quittés Poudlard depuis deux ans.

-Salut Malfoy ! le salua Harry.

Le blond se retourna, quelque peu mécontent d'avoir été tiré de ses réflexions. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de le déranger.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

-Potter. Fit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Alors, demanda le brun, qu'est ce qui t'amène à Oxford ?

-Les études, Potter, les études ! Comme tous les sorciers du coin. Je suppose que tu es aussi ici pour ça, non ? Lui répondit le blond.

-Yep. Je fais des études de Métamorphose et Sortilèges. Et toi ?

-Etudes de droit magique.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis dit, après un temps :

-C'est bizarre mais je te voyais plus en DCFM …! T'avais eu un entraînement pendant notre 7ème année. Ça t'avait même permis de vaincre l'autre idiot…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais après la guerre, j'ai eu envie de m'éloigner de ça. J'aime beaucoup cette matière mais elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Comme j'aime bien la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, j'ai pris ça. Je vais sûrement devoir choisir entre une des deux matières l'année prochaine d'ailleurs…

-Tu prendras quoi ?

-Pour l'instant, j'hésite. Je verrai bien. Et toi, tu es en quelle année ?

Cette conversation leur était aussi agréable que surprenante. Ils appréciaient le fait de ne pas se taper dessus et de parler comme des êtres civilisés. De plus, se revoir leur rappelait Poudlard et les heureuses années qu'ils y avaient passées.

-2ème. Je me suis fait virer de Cambridge en fin d'année…Mais, par chance, ils m'ont validé ma 1ère année.

-Tu t'es fait renvoyé de Cambridge ??? S'étonna, incrédule, Harry.

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'ils n'ont pas aimé mon comportement. J'avais des supers notes mais visiblement, j'étais trop nonchalant, touriste, arrogant, perturbateur… la liste est assez longue. Expliqua Drago. Remarque, je voulais venir à Oxford. Pansy voulait que j'aille à Cambridge avec elle sous prétexte qu'on ne s'était pas vus pendant un an … Enfin, du coup, j'ai fait le gars insupportable et me voilà à Oxford !

Harry éclata de rire. Malfoy n'avait pas changé ! Son côté Serpentard était resté intact. Drago eut un sourire en voyant le brun rire. Une fois calmé, celui-ci dit :

-Hermione a aussi voulu que j'aille à Londres pour être près d'elle et de Ron, mais après un mois, j'ai demandé pour venir à Oxford. Elle avait aussi prétexté que comme on ne s'était pas vus pendant un an, ça serait mieux si j'allais à l'université de Londres !

Drago fronça ses sourcils en réfléchissant.

-Mais t'as fait quoi après Poudlard, alors ?

-Je suis parti en Chine pendant un an. J'avais besoin de bouger et de partir loin. Après la bataille contre Voldy et les Aspics, je devais décompresser et faire le point. Et puis, en Chine, personne ne me connaît, alors…

-Ah… Ok.

-Mais, fit Harry après un temps, toi, tu as fait quoi après Poudlard ? Normalement, tu devrais être en 3ème année non ?

-Si. Je suis parti au Brésil pendant un an. Y'avait pas que toi qui avait besoin de décompresser, Mr le Survivant. Et puis je voulais attendre que la situation politique se tasse. De plus, devenir espion pour l'Ordre quelques mois avant le grand combat, ce n'est pas de tout repos…. Fit Drago, légèrement ironique.

-J'imagine… Fit pensivement Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel, les deux anciens ennemis étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

-C'est drôle, fit Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Cette discussion. On parle comme de vieux potes alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… Commença Harry.

-On s'est battus, tu m'avais foutu un cocard qui a mis des décennies à disparaître. Termina Drago, d'un ton amusé.

-Et toi, Ajouta Harry sur le même ton, tu m'as cassé le nez et j'avais la lèvre fendue !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est plutôt agréable de parler comme ça, fit Drago une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

-C'est clair ! T'es moins imbuvable que je ne le pensais, fit Harry en le taquinant.

-Eh !! Et toi t'es plus modeste et plus mesquin que je ne le pensais, renchérit Drago, se prenant au jeu.

-Eh ! Protesta Harry. Oh non…. Fit –il, déçu, C'est mon arrêt bientôt. Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai été ravi de parler avec toi ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer cette conversation…

Harry s'était levé tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots.

-Moi aussi. Répondit sincèrement Drago.

Le bus s'arrêta. Harry fit un signe de la main à Drago et descendit, puis commença à s'éloigner en marchant, les mains dans les poches, dans une rue perpendiculaire.

Drago le regarda faire quelques pas, puis mû par une impulsion soudaine, il attrapa son sac à dos et, alors que le bus venait de redémarrer, il cria :

-Attendez, c'est mon arrêt !!!

Le chauffeur maugréa mais s'arrêta et rouvrit la porte.

-Merci ! Fit Drago, sautant hors du bus.

Le chauffeur le regarda s'éloigner en courant.

-Ces jeunes…ça n'a plus rien dans la tête ! Marmonna-t-il en redémarrant.

Drago courut après Potter. Par chance, le brun avait décidé de marcher jusque chez lui et non de transplaner, il le voyait donc marcher un peu plus loin devant lui.

-Potter !!!! Cria-t-il alors qu'une cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient.

Harry se retourna et vit Malfoy se diriger vers lui en courant. Il s'arrêta, surpris. Drago arriva à sa hauteur peu après et s'écroula par terre, essoufflé par sa folle course.

-On… la … continue… cette conver…sation ? Fit-il en haletant.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr !! ça te dit un thé ? Proposa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir ! Fit Drago en souriant, prenant la main qu'Harry lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher en direction de l'appartement d'Harry. Ce dernier vivait seul dans un appart' un peu éloigné du centre, qu'il louait à une gentille vieille dame. C'était, bien sûr, une moldue et Drago ne fut pas étonné de voir que l'appartement (modeste mais confortable) fonctionnait entièrement de manière moldue.

-Tu n'utilises pas la magie ? Demanda Drago alors qu'Harry mettait l'eau à chauffer.

-Non, j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre à la moldue pendant mon séjour en Chine. D'après mes amis sorciers de là bas, c'est une meilleure façon de vivre. Et puis ça me rapproche de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

-Tout de même, on dirait presque que t'as laissé tomber la magie !

Harry sourit à la remarque de Drago.

-T'inquiète pas. Je reste un sorcier. J'aurais énormément de mal à vivre tout à fait sanas magie.

Le thé fut prêt quelques minutes plus tard. Harry sortit d'un placard un paquet de biscuits rescapé des assauts de Ron. En effet, son meilleur ami, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez Harry, dévalisait son garde-manger.

-Tiens, Fit l'ancien Gryffondor, tentant le paquet de biscuit à Drago, J'en ai retrouvé qui ont échappé à Ron.

-Weasley est toujours ton grand ami ? Demanda Drago en souriant.

-Eh oui, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

-Et il sort enfin avec Granger j'espère !

-Yep, depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. J'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi lentes pour s'avouer leurs sentiments !

-Tu m'étonnes ! En 3ème année, on pariait déjà sur leur mise en couple ! S'esclaffa Drago.

-Sérieux ?? les Serpentard aussi ???

-Bien sûr ! En public, on se montrait imbuvables mais en réalité, on était pas si….

-Froids, sans humour, arrogants et prétentieux -et j'en passe - ?

-Ça doit être ça. Rit Drago. Attends... vous aussi vous pariiez sur eux à Gryffondor ??

-Evidemment ! J'ai misé pas mal sur la mise en couple de Ron et Hermione en 6ème année…

-Qu'en 6ème ?

-Ben oui… J'attendais de voir la situation évoluer ! J'ai parié avec les jumeaux, et ils étaient – sont toujours- redoutables en paris (et en affaires…)

Drago éclata de rire. Potter avait décidément, des côtés Serpentard qui lui étaient méconnus.

-°-

Les deux anciens ennemis discutèrent jusque tard. Il était déjà vingt deux heures et demie quand Drago se rendit compte qu'il devait rentrer afin d'étudier un peu.

Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié leur ancienne inimitié (le mot était faible…) et avaient partagé leurs expériences au Brésil et en Chine comme de vieux amis. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer ni un petit quelque chose s'installer dans leur cœur, insidieusement, lentement. Ce petit quelque chose était encore minuscule, mais il ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir.

Harry proposa à Drago de le ramener jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, puisque le blond habitait dans un quartier à majorité moldue et où il était préférable de se conduire comme un parfait moldu. Drago accepta avec joie, heureux de pouvoir encore bavarder un peu avec son ancienne « bête noire », comme il l'appelait en 5ème année.

Ils s'étaient cependant tus alors qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartements, sombrant l'un après l'autre dans leurs pensées. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'arrêt de bus, Harry releva la tête et demanda :

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es libre ce week-end ?

-Samedi oui. Le dimanche, non je vais chez Pansy.

-Ça te dit qu'on se voie, dans un pub ou autre, dans la soirée du samedi ? Proposa Harry, timidement.

-Bien sûr ! On se retrouve où ? Accepta Drago en souriant.

-Euh…chez moi ?

-Ok. A 20 h 30 ?

-C'est parfait ! Fit Harry en faisant un grand sourire.

-Cool. Ah mon bus. Fit Drago, un peu de déception perçant dans sa voix.

-Bon à la prochaine alors…

-A samedi ! Lui répondit Drago, alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

Le bus venait de s'arrêter devant l'arrêt. Les portes s'ouvrirent et alors que Drago s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bus, Harry le retint par l'épaule et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître en courant, dans la rue, fort sombre.

Drago mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il monta, tel un automate dans le bus, acheta un ticket, s'assit, regardant devant lui, ses yeux vides d'expression. Puis, alors que le bus s'était déjà arrêté deux arrêts plus loin, il passa alors lentement sa main sur la joue que le brun avait embrassée.

Drago décida d'occulter ce fait et de laisser les choses se développer, après tout, il verrait bien !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi, ils passèrent un agréable moment dans un pub, discutant de nouveau avec joie. Ils se découvraient des points communs, des points de disputes, ils se complétaient presque parfaitement. Ils rentrent complètement éméchés, et durent transplaner jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry, Drago trop soûl pour rentrer chez lui. Harry le déposa délicatement sur son lit, avant de s'y affaler à son tour. Lui aussi avait trop bu, heureusement, bien moins que son compère blond… Le lendemain matin, le brun se leva en premier, à cause d'un mal de tête. Il n'était que huit heures. Harry prit donc une aspirine avant de sortir une potion anti gueule de bois pour le blond. Puis il alla le réveiller, marquant un temps avant de le secouer, profitant une petite seconde de la vue du beau blond endormi… Drago lui fut reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé dormir chez lui, et de l'avoir réveillé. Il devait aller voir Pansy aux alentours de onze heures, pour manger. Harry accompagna à nouveau Drago jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, mais cette fois, ce fut le blond qui déposa un bisou sur la joue du brun avant de sauter dans le bus.

Cet épisode marqua le début d'une nouvelle amitié, légèrement étrange. Leurs amis eurent du mal à accepter cette nouvelle relation, tant leur rivalité à Poudlard avait été grande.

Ils sortaient tous les samedis.

Après le pub, ils allèrent au bowling avec leurs amis respectifs ( Neville, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Théo).

Le samedi suivant, ce fut une soirée lecture chez Drago.

Puis le mercredi d'après, le blond alla étudier chez le brun.

Le Serpentard invita le brun à manger un soir, quelques jours plus tard.

Et ainsi, les mois s'écoulèrent, renforçant leur relation, faisant grandir le petit quelque chose… Tout le monde s'était fait à cette nouvelle amitié Potter – Malfoy. Ils étaient à présent toujours fourrés l'un chez l'autre. Et plus le temps passait, plus les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre changeaient, grandissaient, s'amplifiaient….

Jusqu'à un soir où, croyant qu'Harry était endormi, Drago osa, après avoir avalé une gorgée de whisky, faire quelque chose, dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, caressa son front, repoussant une mèche de cheveux sur le côté, puis passa sa main sur la joue du brun. Puis, il se pencha vers le Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se mêlent. Alors, le Serpentard effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Harry, puis l'embrassa doucement. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite le brun répondre à son baiser, ni les mains de celui-ci se faufiler sous sa chemise pour venir caresser son dos. Quand Drag rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit en premier, ce fut les prunelles verdoyantes d'Harry. L'appréhension envahit les traits du blond. Mais Harry lui fit un sourire doux, avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau….

C'était sans conteste le début d'une nouvelle relation entre eux, bien plus prometteuse et bien plus palpitante que la platonique amitié qu'ils partageaient encore quelques minutes auparavant….

-°-

_**Fin **_

_**-°-**_

_^^ Et voilà encore un os de mon cru, j'espère que cela vous a plu, je le trouve un peu bancal mais bon…_

_Merci d'avoir lu !!_

_A la prochaine_

_( pour ceux qui suivent Changes, j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre à mon chapitre 10 mais il arrive tout doucement…)_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde_

_Zazou la Grum's._


End file.
